Over the last decade, the computing speed of microprocessors has increased dramatically, and the price of microprocessors and other semiconductor devices has plummeted. This has provided a wide range of users greater access to computers and other electronic goods such as home video game systems. Computers have become commonplace in businesses, educational institutions, and homes.
Advancements in electronics and semiconductors are occurring at such a rapid pace that many personal computers are obsolete within a few years. In order to obtain the productivity increases available from increased computing power, many businesses have, at great expense, replaced their computing systems every few years. However, computer monitors can be used for many years and do not always require replacement with subsequent computer systems. This can mean savings of hundreds of dollars for each monitor that is reused on a subsequent system.
Home video game systems have also become commonplace. These systems often utilize a standard television set as a monitor to provide the operator with interactive entertainment. However, this use of a television set as a monitor can greatly shorten the useful life of the television.
The useful life of a monitor is usually limited by two factors, "burn in" and power-on hours. The first factor, "burn in", is caused by constant display of the same image on the monitor screen causing "ghost" images on the screen. This results in poor video quality which can be very distracting to the operator. The second factor, power-on hours, relates monitor life directly to the number of hours the monitor is in operation.
Software is currently available to "blank" the monitor screen after a predetermined interval has elapsed without data input. This is commonly called screen saver software. Although screen saver software addresses the problem of "burn in", the monitor is still in operation. Therefore, screen saver software does not reduce power-on hours.
The purchase price of a monitor varies widely depending upon quality, size, and capability. Each monitor has a specification defined by mean-time-to-failure (MTTF) which is a projection of the possibility that failure will occur. MTTF directly relates to power-on hours. Therefore, by reducing power-on hours to substantially match actual usage hours, significant repair and replacement savings can be realized by extending the life of the monitor.
Due to the tremendous increase in the number of personal computers in use, personal computers represent one of the fastest growing segments of electricity use. However, significant energy savings can be achieved by reducing the unused power-on hours of a monitor. In many offices, personal computers are left unattended for the majority of each work day. In homes, power to the monitor is often left on after the operator has finished using the video game system. Thus, a majority of the power-on time of the monitor may not be effectively used by an operator.
To alleviate these problems, a power control module which is responsive to a peripheral input device is installed between the power supply and the monitor. If the operator is not actively entering data, power to the monitor is turned off after a predetermined interval has elapsed. Power to the monitor will be restored when the operator activates a data input device.